1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated signs and more particularly to illuminated signs having changeable numbers and letters which are protected from the weather in connection with outdoor use in displaying house address numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of illuminated signs known in the art. In some illuminated signs such as neon signs, the light source is carried in and made a part of the letters, numbers or other characters forming the message on the sign. The letters, numbers and other characters are generally exposed and are not readily changeable.
A second type of illuminated sign is comprised of a translucent front face having letters, numbers or other characters painted thereon with opaque paint and has a light source behind the face such that the entire face of the sign, with the exception of the opaque portions, is illuminated thus providing a visible message during the day or night. The message on this type of sign is not easily changeable.
A third type of illuminated sign is that which is generally used for movie theater marquees and other similar uses. This type of sign is comprised of a translucent face having a light source therebehind and generally having some type of track means on the exterior of the face such that numbers, letters and other indicia characters can be retained in a desired sequence in front of the translucent face so as to spell out the message and be visible at night. The letters, numbers and other indicia are changeable with this type of sign, however, they are generally exposed to the weather which may cause visibility problems such as with snow obscuring some of the characters. Also, gusts of wind may blow some characters from their desired locations thereby reducing the usefulness of the signs.
Thus, there exists a need for an illuminated sign fixture which is suitable for outdoor use, having means allowing for a changeable display message and which is protected from the weather.